


Day 4 - Freedom

by rainofgrenades



Series: Sheith Month 2017 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boys Kissing, Freedom, I don't even know how to tag this, Love, M/M, Memories, Trust, lion ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 15:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11717445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainofgrenades/pseuds/rainofgrenades
Summary: “You’re getting old, Shiro” fists up and ready to strike, the Red Paladin deflected his opponent blow before striking his.“And you’re getting too confident” smiling, Shiro grabbed Keith fist with his mech hand, pulling Keith in his arms.The kiss tasted like adrenaline and sweat, both of them heavy breathing from the run, and they parted with a laugh, eyes locked.





	Day 4 - Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Late to the party but still trying! Next day will be delayed, I'm sorry...  
> Fanart for this #SheithMonth fic: http://space-mull3t.tumblr.com/post/163847743409/inspired-by-rainofgrenades-s-fanfic

The Lions roared at the stars, out of the atmosphere of Feid 96/3Beta, five proud and majestic beasts singing to their victory, fueled by the happiness in their pilots’ hearts.  
The battle hadn’t been too rough, only some Galra fighters and a single battlecruiser, but still that was a great success. Every destroyed Galra post was a step forward in taking down the Empire.  
  
Adrenaline still running through his veins, Keith pushed Red in a huge jump towards the others Lions, laughing with that voice that always made Shiro smile.  
“We did it again, guys! Without even forming Voltron!”  
  
“Maybe we’re getting too cool for them” Lance’s wink was clear through the radio frequency, and it gained four amused snorts.  
  
“Maybe you should stop ditching training too” Shiro suggested, smiling at the Blue Lion before returning his gaze to the red one, still flying towards the planet.  
“Come on, team, back to the Castle!”  
  
The affirmative answer came in synch from all the Lions, except Keith’s. He still moved fast toward the ground, the orange clouds swallowing and hiding him in less than a second.  
  
“Keith? Where are you going?” the Castle was in the opposite direction, Shiro was sure of it, the geo scanner glowing in front of him confirming that.  
  
“Just taking a good old ride” Shiro could hear the big, happy smile on Keith’s lips, brain filled with memories of the Garrison: Keith driving Speeders on the sand track, dust rising high behind him, and that genuine smile on his face.  
  
Black roared around his Paladin, boosters blowing to life, and followed the smaller Lion’s path in the warm clouds, hunting it like a real, playful feline.  
  
The two pilots didn’t need to talk; they just laughed, darting above the desert-like planet, one shooting unseen glances at the other, focusing on the obstacles.  
  
The Lions were like orbiting around each other, roaring and trying to overtake one another, canyons and green lakes disappearing under them as fast as they showed. Red was faster of course, but it wasn’t a race, and Shiro was keeping up without any problem.  
  
Passing a huge stone arc, the smaller Lion growled above the head of Black just before confidently nosediving to the ground, promptly followed by his mate. The older Paladin laughed again, eyes closing briefly to enjoy the thrill of the fall, and Keith grinned, unable to ignore the feeling spreading in his chest along with excitement.  
   
Before the impact with the land, both of the Lions smoothly turned horizontal again, engines flying them above the ground to land on a flat lakeside, and their Paladins ran to the open air.

Helmets forgot on the red sand, the chase went on until Keith turned back to face his pursuer.  
  
“You’re getting old, Shiro” fists up and ready to strike, the Red Paladin deflected his opponent blow before striking his.  
  
“And you’re getting too confident” smiling, Shiro grabbed Keith fist with his mech hand, pulling Keith in his arms.  
  
The kiss tasted like adrenaline and sweat, both of them heavy breathing from the run, and they parted with a laugh, eyes locked.  
Then, Keith took a step back, foot splashing in the weird water.  
  
“Don’t, babe” Shiro’s worried look only made Keith smile wider, but he stopped. After all, they really didn’t know anything about that water, even if Keith would have loved to strip down and swim.  
  
Shiro always cared, Shiro always stressed about things. Except for those sporadic rides.  
  
Shiro’s hand in his, Keith fell on the ground, gripping on the other’s arm in order to not hurt himself in doing so.  
“You followed me”  
  
“I did” sitting next to him, the Black Paladin didn’t part their hands, thumb stroking lightly on Keith’s knuckles. He asked himself if he would ever stop smiling at his lover sight.  
  
“I love Red, I love to fly like that” Keith blinked, gaze moving to the clouded, bright sky “It makes me feel so good, so _free_ ”  
  
Shiro silently sighed at that, pointing his eyes to the sky too; did it feel like freedom to him too? After all that time spent in the Academy, after the captive year, after all the weight of that Voltron thing?  
  
“You know what freedom is to me?” Shiro’s question gained a curious look from Keith that he didn’t miss.  
  
He moved, placing the upper half of his body onto Keith, armors colliding with a metallic, familiar sound. His lips hovered on Keith’s and he felt his lover’s fingers in his hair, heart full of nothing but love at the thought of being able to be there, no matter how, with him. With the only one who always made him feel good, who always cared and had been with him.  
  
“You. You’re my freedom”  
  
Their kisses increasingly deepened, pants from the ride turning into pants from passion and stolen breaths, hands wandering on the suits fabric without rush. They had each other, they wanted to have each other forever.  
  
Then, the helmets called from far away.  
  
They would have liked to ignore them, to keep going until sand stuck to their sweat covered skin, to taste every inch of their bodies, but they got up, heading to their duties.  
  
Because freedom, after all, was just what they found in their own hearts, was just a smile from the lips they loved.


End file.
